


Halcyonic Breather

by reyna0w0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Food, Love, Pampering, Romance, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyna0w0/pseuds/reyna0w0
Summary: You are stressed out and Oikawa visits to make you feel better.





	Halcyonic Breather

Sleep deprivation, a pounding headache, and an empty stomach. Energy drinks sprawled all over your room, papers scattered everywhere. You sit on the floor, laptop before you. Trying to read the text, squinting hard as your head continues to throb. You have your final year exams in a few weeks.

Stress, underconfidence, and anxiety. Nothing is being comprehended, focus is dwindling as the minutes’ tick by. You don’t even remember the last time you saw Oikawa or sent him a text. He would be worried but you are so tired that you can’t even think properly. Overwhelmed by exams, you continue to try to study; to no avail. 

You sigh loudly, close to snapping. The door slams open. You look at the perpetrator in shock. 

“Oh, it’s just you, Tooru.”

“(Name).”

Oikawa walks to you dropping whatever he was holding, dodging the papers and empty cans. He takes you into his arms, holding you tightly. “You didn’t reply to my messages. I was so worried. I assumed you were overworking yourself again.”

“Sorry,” You mutter quietly.

He plants a kiss on your forehead and looks you in the eye, “You need a break.”

“I-I can’t. I have so much to study.”

“Just for today. I’m sure you can’t remember anything in this state,” Oikawa says.

You bite your lower lip, hesitating. He’s right. Nothing is going in and your head is killing you. 

“Okay…”

He gives you a warm smile, “Thank you, (Name). Go take a shower first.”

You wince in pain, touching your head, as you try to get up. Worried, Oikawa asks, “Migraine?” 

You nod, he stands up, “I’ll find some Advil.”

You drag yourself to the bathroom and take a shower. The warm water hits your face and body, rejuvenating you from the miserable state you were in. The warmth of the shower makes your head throb a little lesser and you feel more at ease. 

You return to your room, towel drying your hair. It is much neater than before. Papers piled up on your desk and empty cans in the trash can. 

"Thanks, Tooru."

"How are you feeling? Here, some Advil," He asks as he hands you the pill and a glass of water. 

You take the pill, sighing. 

"Guess what I brought!" Oikawa beams. 

You tilt your head in confusion. He walks off and returns with a tray full of food. 

"I brought fried chicken, coffee, molten lava cake, and mint chocolate chip muffins! All your favorites!" 

"Oh my God! I love you! You're the best!" You yell, wanting to jump hug him but can't since he's holding all that precious food. 

"I know I'm the best!" Oikawa replies, acting high and mighty. 

"Let's go to the living room! We can eat and watch Netflix." 

You nod happily, following him to your living room. Oikawa and food always brighten your mood. Lingering stress remains but you try to shake it off. You agreed to take it easy for the day. 

Oikawa sets down the food, “Wait here, I’ll get some pillows and blankets.”

He returns with a handful of them and spreads them around the couch. He snuggles inside the pillows and blankets and opens his arms out.

“Come here!”

Slowly, you climb in with him and he covers you with all the blankets as he hugs you. You sink into the comfort of his embrace and softness of the pillows and blankets. He holds you gently, nuzzling your neck. “That’s ticklish.”

He laughs, doing it even more. You turn your head and he plants a kiss on your forehead, grinning like a fool. “I missed you, (Name).”

“Me too, Tooru. I was overwhelmed by everything. I’m sorry but thank you for coming,” You say softly.

He shakes his head and kisses your nose. “Let’s have some fried chicken, shall we?” 

He says that and removes the little cocoon of blankets he held you in. “How are you going to eat?” 

“You can feed me,” He winks. 

“You big baby,” You giggle. 

You grab a piece of fried chicken and feed it to him. He chews happily as you get another piece for yourself. When he swallows, he grabs your hands and licks off the crumbs leftover on your hands. “Tooru!” 

“Sorry sorry!” 

He doesn’t sound apologetic. You eat another piece, savoring the taste of heaven. Fried chicken brings you back to life. Oikawa moves his legs to touch the ground and gets the T.V. remote and plays a movie. You both eat delicious food and enjoy the movie. Eventually, ending up cuddling and giving each other soft kisses. 

You fall asleep in his arms amidst the pillows and blankets. You never slept more peacefully in a while. Oikawa dozes off too, holding you in his arms like a priceless treasure. 


End file.
